kuudere
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Cool—that's definitely her. But she's definitely not 'dere'. No, Kido Tsubomi isn't a kuudere... Or was she? [KanoKido fluff]


**For you guys who hope this is an update for **_**My Genius Sister**_**, I am deeply sorry. The next chapter will be up in a week, I guess. It depends, since I'm going to have the most important test of my school life soon. I think I will have more time to write after I graduate. But after I become a college student it will certainly be difficult as well, according to a fellow author friend of mine.**

**Alright, on to the author note:**

**I recently become a huge fan of Kagepro and this is only the fourth day of my addiction and I decided to write a fanfic about my favorite pairing in the series, KanoKido. And due to the anime adaptation being confirmed by Jin himself I become impatient as to whom the voice actors of them will be. Yes, I am a seiyuu maniac. Woot.**

**Actually it's been more than a year since I became familiar with this series, though I only downloaded the Kagerou Days MV that time so I didn't know much. My friends already informed me that Kagerou Days is only one of the many videos of Kagerou Project but that time I was too lazy to download videos due to many circumstances. I only took a peek here and there to at least know there are many characters aside from Hibiya and Hiyori. Four days ago I decided to read the manga and finished it in one go (after skipping the first chapter because I think it's a bit boring) and fell in love with leader, Kido Tsubomi, whom I once thought was a guy. Her interaction with Kano immediately caught my interest and I looked for pictures, fanfics, and even doujins about them. And then I end up here, in my favorite site, posting a story.**

**I hope you guys welcome me here. This is just a short story based on a doujin I read the other day somewhere. I already forgot since I visited so many websites.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project. If I do, KanoKido will become canon.**

* * *

When that deafening, hysterical scream filled the room, Kido couldn't help but pull her hood down even more while trying to cease her trembling. Beside her, Ayano was already occupied with soothing the trembling Seto and she didn't want to trouble her older sister even more.

Watching a horror movie with just the four of them was Kano's idea. When they were talking a stroll at the mall he just randomly suggested on buying a horror movie to watch by the night since their parents wouldn't be home. That time, Kido wanted more than anything to decline that decision, however since Ayano seemed excited and Seto—having no experience of watching any horror movie—quickly agreed on a whim, she had no choice but to agree as well.

Horror movie was one of the things that could make her shed tears—of fright—and she definitely didn't want to cry in front of her siblings. Since coming to the Tateyama household she had vowed to herself that she will be a different person than she was in the past. She wished to be braver, stronger, and cooler—like the hero Ayano had shown them before.

That was the reason why she also agreed on buying that horror movie.

However now that she actually watched it, she was forced to face the truth that she wasn't built for horror. She couldn't stop shaking from the moment the movie had started. Worse, she had to sit beside Kano. If the boy were to see her in this state he would surely laugh his ass off. That cat-eyed jerk.

Another twisted scream could be heard and Kido flinched involuntarily. This made the boy who sat beside her to notice her shaking body.

"_Aree~? _Is the almighty Kido scared of horror movie—UAKH!" Kido had buried her fist in Kano's stomach before the boy could end his sentence.

"DIE!" Kido shouted in a whisper in order to not interrupt Ayano and Seto. "And I'm not scared!" she huffed.

Trembling while clutching at his stomach, Kano showed Kido a shaky smile, "I see… then it means you're cold, right?" he released one of his hands and held it in front of the green-haired girl.

Kido, still scowling, looked at the empty hand.

"...If you're cold you can hold onto my hand, Kido. I mean, I'm feeling a bit cold too," the boy chuckled nervously.

The green-haired girl was slightly taken aback by the boy's kind offer. He even went all the way to act considerate for once. Although it still took her a while—and a few hysterical screams from the movie—to finally take the offer.

.

.

"Hee~ Kido did~?" Kano hummed, eyeing the green-haired girl.

"Ugh…" Kido grumbled.

It was a humiliation. Kido couldn't believe that after asking Shintarou to accompany her to search for Momo who got lost inside the Haunted House just now, she fainted after the blonde decided to scare her using the abandoned make-up equipments she found in the Haunted House while waiting for the leader to look for her. A part of her wanted to just blame everything on Momo but it was all her own fault for fainting. After all these years she still couldn't stand ghosts—such a flaw couldn't be overlooked as the leader of Mekakushi Dan. She couldn't forgive herself for fainting right in front of the newbies on their second day of joining.

The cat-eyed guy had teased their leader over and over, mentioning about how their leader, _the _Kido Tsubomi, was a scaredy-cat and couldn't stand ghosts.

When their small argument turned into a loud bickering, both Shintarou and Momo wished they could have joined Seto and Mary's group instead. They must be having a great time right now.

"Yeah~ I mean, aren't you shocked, Shintarou-kun and Kisaragi-chan? For the _cool _and _mature _leader of our Mekakushi Dan is actually such a weak, frail maiden?" Kano laughed in-between before his expression turned a bit more serious, "And she's left defenseless alone with somebody who might want to do as they please." For some reason he was eyeing Shintarou.

Before he could continue, his stomach received a jab from the green-haired leader and a flood of scoldings to follow.

On the other hand, Momo eyed Shintarou suspiciously.

"Onii-chan, don't tell me you…"

"NO! I didn't do anything funny, I swear!"

"Yeah, right, you didn't do anything~ ahahahaha~" Ene's voice came from inside the phone, sounding a bit too enthusiastic.

"Be quiet, you fiend!"

Back to Kido and Kano, the leader was almost done with her scolding until she suddenly grabbed the cat-eyed guy by his hand. "Besides, it's your fault for not being there! I didn't have anyone to cling onto so I had no choice, okay?" she whined.

Those words caught Kano by surprise while Kido didn't seem to notice what she was saying at all. As she panted after shouting over and over, she finally came to a realization of what she just said. The Kisaragi siblings had turned to see what was going on.

"A, ah… No, forget about that. Seriously, I wasn't thinking. It's not like I was scared or anything, though!" Kido kept fabricating excuses that sounded miserably lame.

Not wanting to let this slide, Kano's Cheshire smile widened as he decided to continue teasing the girl he had grown to be fond of. "_Hee~ _so it means you didn't cling onto Shintarou-kun inside the Haunted House at all~?" he asked happily.

"Of course not! Are you an idiot?"

"Even though you always cling onto me~?"

"That's… there's no other choice! I mean, it's cold, isn't it?"

At that, Kano's lips widened into a grin, and it quickly changed into a hearty laugh. When Kido was about to yell at him for laughing at her, he smiled.

"I see…"

His cheeks burned for a bit, but Kido dismissed it, being a dense girl she was.

"Alright, as an apology I'll treat you something to eat!"

"Huh? No, I don't—"

"Come on, don't hold back~"

And Kano had dragged her away even before she could turn him down.

"Hey, onii-chan, what do you call that… girls who always seem to be cool but they can suddenly become dere-dere[1]…" Momo asked her brother who was watching with her the whole time.

Though the hikiNEET's expression never changed, there was a hint of amusement in his voice, "Well… it's kuudere—"

"As a hikiNEET, you're supposed to say "Popular people, explode!"[2], aren't you~? Ahahahaha!" Ene's voice appeared out of nowhere in a mocking tone typical to herself and Shintarou felt like crushing his own phone.

"Shut up."

.

.

.

_THE END_

* * *

**Thank you for reading until the end. Please leave a review :3**

**[1]dere-dere: it literally means 'lovey-dovey'. For further information, look it up in the internet.**

**[2]The term "Riaju, bakuhatsu shiro!" or "Popular people, explode!" is usually used by otaku to express their envy towards normal people who have friends, or in this case, experience love-related experience.**


End file.
